1. Field
The present invention relates to a console for a vehicle, and more particularly to a central console with a pivotable lid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Consoles for storing personal articles in vehicles are generally known in the art, as are consoles positioned centrally between seats of the driver and forward passenger. Many of such central consoles have a lid that is pivotable in relation to a basic body of the console. The basic body can be shaped as a longitudinally extended box, block or shell-like structure that lies along a substantially horizontal axis extending along the transverse or longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Consoles may also have a lid that is divided and that can be pivoted in a wing-like manner (known as butterfly lids) between an open position and a closed position about two axes that are parallel to one another.
The internal space of the console can be used to hold drink cans, telephone receivers, mobile phone mountings, CD cases or other such objects. The lid or lid wings of the console may be opened to provide access to the internal space so that a person can place articles into or remove objects therefrom. The basic body of the console may also be fitted with appropriate mountings or fixtures for holding such objects securely in place. The upper side of the lid or lid wings can also be padded and may serve, in the closed position, as an armrest for the driver or passenger of the vehicle.
The lid and basic body of the console can be connected by an operating mechanism that consists of a lever connected to a spring or electric motor drive. The console may also have an unlatching element, such as a pushbutton or a pressure area, which co-operate with latching elements, such as hooks, latches or detents. Silicone brakes, friction brakes, and gas springs may be provided as braking elements in such mechanisms.
There is a need, however, for operating mechanisms that comprise fewer numbers of individual parts and/or that require less space to be accommodated by the console. There is also a need for a console with an operating mechanism that requires as little usable space as possible, particularly within the internal space of the console. It is also desirable for the internal space to be able to accommodate the operating mechanism with few discontinuities. Additionally, it is desirable for the individual elements of the operating mechanism to be accommodated as invisibly as possible within the console, so as not to detract from the aesthetic appearance.
Known consoles have attempted to address those needs unsuccessfully. The attempts have led in practice to the most varied constructions and in particular to compromised solutions. By way of example, one of these compromised solutions consists of placing the operating mechanism directly in the lid of the central console. In such a configuration, the usable space on the under side of the lid is restricted.